


Max (Frank Castle x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is bringing home an unexpected guest,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max (Frank Castle x Reader)

Max (Frank Castle x Reader)

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The annoying little jingle of your cellphone rang near your ear as you managed to fall asleep on the couch, waiting for a certain vigilante to rear his bruised up face back home, back to you. It had been hard, harboring a dead man and criminal in the eyes of the public but you didn't want it any other way. Frank Castle, the Punisher, he was, he was something special to you, something that helped filled your otherwise pointless and meaningless life. It was his company and softer nature that drew you to him but it was the toleration and support of his work that made you both stick, becoming more than just friends. You both had become something beautiful, something amazing, something that you hoped would never break apart. But still, he brought his own downsides, including his lack of being here to rid the Kitchen of the vermin that call this place home, like you and him. So here you were, waiting for his return as usual on the couch but tonight was different, rather strange as he had been out for longer, so much than he usually was, causing you to fall asleep as time ticked by until your peaceful slumber was interrupted by that phone, which was still ringing, by the way. Rubbing your eyes, you managed to answer, your tone tired and worn.

"Frankie, c'mon," you groaned, a slight slur to your tone as well.

"Did I wake you, babe?" Frank asked, currently calling from a payphone, not willing to risk a cellphone, knowing he had to keep the call short and sweet.

"Yes but that's not important," you mumbled, not wanting him to feel bad about it, just wanting him to come home more than anything, "When are you coming home?"

Frank paused for a moment, his breath heavy and a bit husky, as if hesitant to say. "Soon but..."

"But what?" you asked, your curiosity getting the better of you. Either that or your anger, knowing he was hiding something now. 

"I'm bringing a friend," he finally stated after a few seconds of silence, knowing you'd be upset with him if you didn't tell him, already on the fence with you for being out so late. 

"I'm not- fine, just make sure they don't get blood all over the carpet," you grumbled, knowing he had the tendency to do that, making you start to rethink about having carpet on the floor, still dirty from splatter yet to be cleaned. 

"I won't," Frank sighed as he shook his head, needing to hang up soon as he knew very well what he was doing and how your reaction would be before saying one last thing, "See you soon."

He heard the click of the phone, thinking you probably went back to sleep as he turned to his friend, being a little reassuring, your tone on the phone having been a little bit scary. "See? She's not a bad person, just a bad temper," he mumbled before walking with him back home, their home now.

~An hour later~

Managing to get yourself up, you managed to grab a few pillows, a spare blanket and the first aid kit for your guest (although Frank needed it more), waiting now as you heard a knock on the door, knowing it was Frank as you started to mumbled to yourself more than him, opening the door. "So, who did you drag along this time? Red? Who-"

You stopped yourself when you saw who his guest was; a large but still cute as hell pitfull, wagging his tail as he whined at you a little, reaching up for your hands as he hoped to get pet by you. Speechless, you looked at the dog, delighted and excited, then turned you head up to Frank, confused as he gave you a weak smile, hoping you were happy with the dog, saving him from his owner as he couldn't just leave the pooch alone. "...Surprise?"

"Who's this cutie?" you finally managed to squeal as you dropped to your knees, being greeted by his sloppy tongue as the dog gave you kisses left and right, rubbing his noggin as you baby talked him to death, "Who's a good boy? You are, yes, you are!"

The pooch gave you a happy smile and a bark, leaning into your touch as it was the best thing anyone's done for him, beside Frank, giving his previous owner what he deserved. "Give him some respect, hmm?" Frank couldn't help but groaned, hoping to give the dog some respect and not baby him like you were doing. 

"He'll be a nice addition," you finally hummed as you got up, ignoring his little comment as you took the leash, letting your new hairy guest in, though something in your gut decided that he wouldn't be temporary. 

"Like how was, right?" Frank chuckled as he followed the pair of you in and taking a seat on the couch, recalling when you let him in, well more like he broke in and was bleeding on your floor and you patched him up, short and simple but it was the perfect start to something beautiful.

"Exactly," you giggled, following him to the couch, taking a seat on the couch, dog more that happy to curl up between you both.

"Love you, babe," he smirked, leaning over to peck you cheek, closing his eyes as he was about ready to enjoy a nice nap with you.

"Love you too, Frankie," you cooed, kissing his temple as you curled up into your little family, feeling much more like home now.


End file.
